


The Show Must Go On/日子照過，戲照演

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不是你不曾去思考過死亡。你清楚知道：是的，這將會奪去我的性命。但你心中被那股可能性、那股背後藏著不可必然的不確定性給困住。</p><p>對，這個能會有個糟糕的結局，只是不是今天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Show Must Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748228) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



不是說Napoleon從沒有想過死亡的可能性，畢竟如果跟他花一樣多的時間在被槍口指著的話，很難不分點時間出來想著人類死亡這件事的微妙性。Napoleon走到哪死神都透著死去藝術家的作品、那些失去氣息的士兵眼中的陰沉跟一長串死去的無辜平民的名單盯著他瞧。  
  
Napoleon是個賊，在偷竊途中被子彈追著跑是家常便飯，不過它們最後只打進混凝土地板、木頭或其他人身上。每當多順到多幾小時、幾天的性命時，他知道總有一天死亡會追上他。但同樣每次地當他耗盡錢財時(在倫敦時任務前一周的休憩時間。)，Napoleon Solo從沒對投身回危險中有一絲猶豫。  
  
  
不是你不曾去思考過死亡。你清楚知道：是的，這將會奪去我的性命。但你心中被那股可能性、那股背後藏著不可必然的不確定性給困住。  
  
對，這個能會有個糟糕的結局，只是不是今天。  
  
這種自我欺騙的行為重複著直到NYPD警員衝進你的飯店房門，而你無處可逃；當然也有可能是被獨自留在一個被破壞透頂的房間，流血流到死去為止啦。  
  
  
－－－  
  
  
他們不大的藏身所一團亂，被砸爛的家具跟裝飾品豪不漂亮的四散在地板上，有六個人在房間內到處搜索，Napoleon在米蘭時送給Gaby的小水晶鳥被摔到無法被修復，地毯上佈滿亮晶的碎片、翅膀跟脖子都斷離開主體。掛在壁爐上Napoleon精心仿造的莫內從中被撕成兩半，軟軟地垂在橡木咖啡桌的殘骸上頭，看來Illya不會再有地方能下棋了。  
  
房間內一片寂靜，木頭摔開跟玻璃碎裂的聲音隨著Napoleon的耳鳴消散離去，唯一打破這片靜的是Napoleon濕溽掙扎的喘息聲，但很快地，最後一絲聲響也將淡去。  
  
至少椅子是軟的，Napoleon趁血滲過木頭桌腳，暈開在地毯上時心不在焉地想到。 **好疼** ，Napoleon記憶中痛從沒有這麼疼過，他無法承受這些痛楚也無法真的再繼續呼吸下去。但至少椅子是軟的，這是件好事。  
  
這些人甚至不願意禮貌地直接賞他大腦一顆子彈。當他們發現無論在Napoleon身上開多少洞Gaby仍舊一個字也不說出口後，就直接把女孩兒綁起來帶走了。這可真粗魯，Napoleon想到，現在他必須等到血流乾、心臟放棄掙扎為止。好疼，真的真的好疼，他寧願現在就死去，但又無法不去想： _要是Illya出現怎麼辦？_  
  
所以Napoleon等，隨著他多等一秒世界變得越來越冷、越來越黯淡。他不確定到底過去多少時間，但不可能太多，不然他早就死了。Napoleon可還沒死呢，他還在等Illya。  
  
Illya看到自己的國際象棋組被破壞成這樣一定會很生氣。  
  
一聲響聲切開匯聚中迷霧，Napoleon睜開不知道何時閉上的眼睛。  
  
感官好像有變得比較清晰些，他聽到自己的喘息聲，乾涸在喉中的血嚐起來像繡銅。柔軟但仍舊能被辨認出的腳步聲隨著碎玻璃被採到的聲音傳來。  
  
Napolen身後傳來一聲尖銳地抽氣聲，接著巨大的黑影蓋住他的身形，Napoleon本能地想要閃躲，但他唯一做的是讓頭微弱地震了下。  
  
『Cowboy？嘿，嘿... ...看著我。』  
  
當一雙大手捧起Napoleon的臉時，他還在想這一切的尷尬指數到底有多少，接著才因觸碰直起脖子。Napoleon的眼神對不到焦，這時他才意識到這個黑影是Illya的，他蹲下身來，臉上掛著可怖的表情，目光在Napoleon的臉和傷口間流連，好像無法相信自己眼前所見一般。Napoleon 不喜歡他這副表情，恐懼實在不搭Illya那張俊秀的臉龐。  
  
_你關心_ 。Napoleon為這突如其來的認知頭暈目眩，他試圖露出一個笑容好擦去Illya臉上的擔憂，他看起來是那麼難過，但這似乎只讓Illya更破碎了。這表情比較適合另外一個場合：面對近乎裸體的Napoleon，這樣場面看起來就會是滑稽而非令人痛心了。  
  
他吋吋審視著Illya的身體，確認他毫無損傷後鬆了一口氣，那些男人一定還沒有找到他。接著Illya起身離開Napoleon身邊，美國人則只能用眼光追隨他的背影。他仍舊很疼，而且沒辦法移動自己的身體，所以只能看著Illya消失在視線範圍外，人群的喧囂聲跟大叫著救護車的聲音在他耳邊盤旋，而Napoleon再也不能確定Illya是不是在說他聽得懂的語言。  
  
但很快的Illya回來了，他壓了什麼東西在Napoleon胸上，然後整個世界突然只剩下白刺的疼。Napoleon發出了無聲的尖叫，虛弱地縮了身子想要逃避。  
  
終於他對焦上了Illya漂亮的天藍色，眼睛的主人對他低喚，但Napoleon不會好起來的，無論他多麼努力地支撐到現在。他從來沒有失過這麼大量的血而他十分肯定這就是他的死線、他的終點。  
  
布幕落下，戲終將結束。  
  
咳嗽取代了Napoleon 想說出口的字句，他張嘴，在血漫過他唇齒間時勉強擠出了幾個字。  
  
『他們帶走了... ...Gaby 。』  
  
Illya眼中的恐慌更露骨了，但裡頭沒有驚訝。看來在他回來後發現只剩一絲氣息的Napoleon獨自被留在(舒服的)椅子上頭時，他就猜測到這一點了。 _這糟透了_ ，Napoleon想，知道自己愛的人落入敵手，審問、折磨或更糟的事情都有可能發生在女孩身上。Napoleon在不確定Illya是否也被抓住前也十分恐慌，但現在他沒事了，因為Illya在這兒，完好無缺。  
  
『我會找到她。』  
  
Illya這麼說但是沒有移動，在拿毛巾壓著Napoleon胸膛時呼吸的急促，顫抖著。被施加上的壓力只讓呼吸變的更加艱困。Napoleon好奇自己在被血淹死之前還能呼吸幾口氣。  
  
他沒有救了，任何人都看得出這一點。不管Illya多努力為傷口施壓都為時已晚，Napoleon在那之前就失去太多血了。  
  
『你必須走。』他說。  
  
死亡就是有本事迫使人重新排列事情的優先順序，有鑑於Napoleon的死亡看起來近在眼前，他決定用生命最後這點時間花在所愛之物上，趁他還辦得到的時候。  
  
所以他讓自己沈浸在看著眼前的Illya中，即使俄國人皺著眉且眼睛因淚水暗沉，他仍舊美到令人不可置信。這可能是第一次Illya這麼專注地看著他，而且還不是出於Napoleon逗弄 _—(他就是控制不住自己去戳這隻大熊的慾望)_ —而展現的惱怒或困惑。  
  
現在Illya看著Napoleon 的眼神裡面是擔憂、是關切 ，Napoleon 只有在當Gaby落入危險、或Illya再次意識到自己有多愛這個女孩時看過這種眼神。誰又會想到Napoleon有一天居得到Illya的這個眼神呢？  
  
在神智不清的一瞬，Napoleon想像著比起蹲在他前頭一手臂之外的距離，若Illya將他擁入懷會是什麼感覺？Illya永遠都這麼溫暖，對比起來Napoleon現在可是冷透了。如果Illya願意在他額前留下一吻也會很棒，或是在唇上？當然是如果他能忍受Napoleon 滿嘴的血腥的話。  
  
『我不會讓你死在這兒，Cowboy。』  
  
Illya的字句破碎，吸了下鼻子，在Napoleon的傷口上施加下更多壓力。Napoleon這回什麼都感覺不到了，刺骨的痛傳不到他的神經。Illya的身形開始在視網膜上糊成一片，Napoleon眨眨眼好找回焦距。  
  
『沒關係的。』Napoleon細語。  
  
Illya得走了，Gaby需要他。而Napoleon寧可不去想：要是Illya 在今天失去摯愛的話會他會有多心痛。總有一天，他們會找到另一個人取代他的位置，也許不會像Napoleon本人一樣英俊俏皮有魅力，但好探員並不像他們上司營造的假象般難取得。  
  
真愛就不一樣了，那是能讓冰冷剛硬的極地熊化為軟綿綿熊寶寶的情愫，根本堪稱奇跡。Illya不能就為了這將死去的男人拋棄他的真愛。  
  
『別說話。』  
  
Napoleon望進那抹藍，看著Illya微微煽動著的奶金色睫毛。想著再也看不到這一幕是不是也是一種慈悲。  
  
『好的。』  
  
他不確定自己到底有沒有發出聲音來，  
  
  
『不，不！Napoleon！』Illya提高了音量，雙眼張大。『看著我，Napoleon，保持清醒！』  
  
  
但Napoleon向來不是遵守命令的好手，這次也不例外，他闔上了眼。他很累而且 **沒有救了** ，在Illya捧起他雙頰時他也沒有睜開它們。Illya的手指沾染了黏膩的血，八成在Napoleon臉上留下了痕跡，但他們很暖和，很小心翼翼，Napoleon在Illya改把手放上他肩膀搖動時想念他們觸在臉上的感覺。他搖了一次、兩次，Illya的聲音越響越大聲，他一定在生氣，非常非常生氣。Napoleon知道這會發生因為他總有辦法把Illya惹生氣。  
  
Napoleon動不了，所以他待在原地，任自己往黑暗中再下沉了一些。但Illya在他身旁，所以Napoleon只得撐在哪兒，因為Illya從來沒有、也再也不會這麼碰觸他了。他的手 **真暖** 。  
  
  
他聽到Illya狂亂的呼吸聲，接著壓在他胸膛上的壓力變小，接著完全不見了。  
  
腳步聲傳來，猶疑了一下，離去，然後打住。這聲暫停幾乎像是永恆，但事實上大概不到一秒。  
  
Illya衝出房間。  
  
Illya必須去救Gaby，Napoleon這麼想，他當然得去救Gaby。Napoleon一直都是孤身一人。  
  
他撐著等到連腳步聲都消散殆盡才放任自己被納入黑暗的懷抱。  



	2. Chapter 2

在八個月的任務中，Napoleon看著Illya和Gaby墜入愛河。  
  
這整個過程甜蜜又尷尬到不行，Napoleon這麼想。  
  
有時候他會覺得Illya的情商大概只有十五歲左右，看看他盯著Gaby瞧的狗狗眼，女孩兒走到哪藍眼睛就看向哪。這俄羅斯巨人當有Gaby在身邊時能軟化到不可置信的程度，暴戾的極地熊內心其實只是個甜呼呼的棉花糖罷了。  
  
這整個“棉花糖理論”是Napoleon犯下的第一個錯誤：這男人太好解讀也太好被激怒， 所以Napoleon 不認為Illya有辦法真的傷害到他，拜託，Napoleon在一哩外都能嗅到危險，更何提若他身邊的夥伴若有意圖要傷害他的話，他想。  
他大方地欣賞Illya的俊美跟強健，感謝好運讓他的夥伴是如此視覺享受的存在。  
Gaby跟Illya互相試探的感情代表Napoleon只把自己的興趣藏在心底，只是觀賞而已，無傷大雅。  
  
Napoleon錯了，就像往常那樣。他放下防備，讓自己沈浸在Illya的一切之中。當他意識到的時候一切都為時已晚。  
  
最終，Napoleon也只能怪他自己。  
  
  
——  
  
在伊斯坦堡，Napoleon發現他倆站的非常靠近，是那種會讓父親發火、阿姨們咯咯八卦的近。要不是Napoleon毫無預警地打斷的話，他們看起來就要親上彼此了。他後面還有至少三個追兵，Napoleon想他的隊友不會介意這再一次的電燈泡行為的 。  
  
最後Gaby拍他的背幫他順氣，Napoleon彎腰試著不要吐出來而Illya負責把追兵扳倒，把Napoleon應該要偷出來的鑰匙從其中一個男人口袋中掏出來。  
  
『我還以為你說你是個巧手的賊。』Illya說，像是個戰利品般把鑰匙握在手中。  
  
『我是。』Napoleon吐出一句，自豪的伶牙俐齒在他忙著呼吸吐氣時完全派不上用場。  
  
Illya擺了個表情點點頭，然後把鑰匙收進口袋。『好崇拜你哦(loving your work, )，Cowboy 。』  
  
令他驚訝的是尖銳的惱怒沒有刺進他的胸，取而代之的是一股刷洗過全身的暖。是某種不甚熟悉、讓他無法反應的情緒。  
  
『生疏了嗎？老頭。』Gaby講道，這讓Illya露出一個真心的笑容。那股熱流聚在Napoleon體內，徘徊於腸胃中，咬囓出一種令人迷茫、酸甜交雜的感受。他想像若換做是自己的俏皮話逗出Illya的笑的話，這畫面會是多麼令人分心。  
  
Illya開始移動，示意Gaby跟著他。若繼續在此逗留的話，追兵馬上就要跟來了。Gaby的手離開Napoleon的背，小跑步跟上俄國人，離開時女孩的手勾上Illya的。  
  
Napoleon 震了下，定在原地，接著隔著兩步大的距離跟在後頭。  
  
——  
  
牽手發生在維也納，Illya以為自己藏的很好 但Napoleon注意到了。特別是Gaby的手指是怎麼在站緊彼此的時候，捲在Illya寬厚的手背上，雙雙痴迷地看著佛里德里悉的畫作。  
  
他們就連長相都契合到令人驚嘆，是那種永遠都值得被欣賞的美。顯然的對他們來說在彼此身邊遠比眼前的畫還要重要多了，Gaby試圖裝的若無其事，但Illya臉頰上泛的粉紅洩漏了他的興奮，明顯到Napoleon發現自己得努力忍住不把笑勾上嘴角才行。  
  
Illya的手相較之下真的很大，Napoleon想，目光從兩人的臉轉到相合著的手上，用的是他看大理石像或青銅像的藝術家的眼神。細細研讀著Illya修長的手指跟Gaby手完美嵌合在上的指節。接著他想要是是自己的手牽在上頭的話，他們會契合彼此嗎？Illya會允許他嘗試嗎？還是會直接揍他一拳呢？  
  
  
他現在被無數價格難以估量的藝術作品環繞，Napoleon知道自己現在應該要沈浸在畫作中，欣賞作品結構跟作家用色彩明暗表達自身想法的方式。應該沒有任何事物能比找尋他最欣賞的作品，並計畫著—假設性地，當然—自己要怎麼把它順出博物館外。  
  
但出於某些理由，Napoleon沒辦法把自己的目光移開那雙交緊的手，沒辦法不去想Illya的手靠著自己會是怎麼樣的感覺。Illya的手也許會很粗糙？飽經風霜且縫補上不同的傷疤，由經年的暴力洗禮及自我奉獻繪製而成。或者也許會很軟？Napoleon碰過這種人 擁有兇暴的外表跟不合形象的軟嫩的手的傢伙，艱苦跟磨難向來沒辦法在這種人的肌膚上久留。  
  
應該會是軟的，因為Illya就是這麼矛盾的存在。  
  
Napoleon把目光視線轉回面前被忽視的畫作上，雙手在背後交叉，一隻手握著另一隻。Napoleon沒認出來畫家，花朵凝滯在畫布內，花瓣邊緣因為開始腐朽而褪色。  
  
——  
  
終於，他們第一個吻發生在開羅。  
  
Napoleon可是見證人，雖然他挺肯定這吻會親在他眼前純粹是因為Illya跟Gaby兩個人都醉到不記得他也在場了。他們任務結束的漂亮，而他跟Gaby終於說服Illya喝上一杯伏特加作為慶祝。Napoleon，狡詐的像隻狐狸，自然地趁Illya不注意之時偷偷把他的酒杯斟滿。他讓Illya一開始說的一杯變成了三杯，嗚，也許更多。  
  
  
Gaby窩在Illya懷中，兩個人坐在一張破舊的搖椅上頭，Napoleon則讓自己陷進舒服、被長期磨損的沙發椅中。隨著夜晚過去，Illya的瞳孔下沉了一層色階，不久他連聚焦在以外的事物上都做不到。  
  
Napoleon看著滿天星空在上閃爍，當他轉頭回來的時候，Gaby和Illya正在接吻。  
  
Napoleon本能地想用戲弄的調侃打斷他們，他制住自己內心想這麼做的急切。 _他們應得的_ ，Napoleon想，他心中有小小小小的一部分碰碰地把勝利的歌聲打進血管，因為終於，他們兩個可花了夠久的時間。剩下的他則想著Illya，他醉到沒辦法去細想這股衝動背後代表的意義。所以他讓自己盯著Illya和Gaby嘴唇壓上彼此的畫面，這瞬間太令人舒適到他完全忘記這行為並不妥當。  
  
Napoleon定案Illya絕對不是處子，沒有過性行為的人不會這麼接吻，如此溫柔、甜蜜又飢渴。  
  
他的注意力接著轉到Gaby身上，但他唯一能想著的是她做的有多不正確。她是怎麼樣錯誤地回應Illya。Napoleon會用更正確的方式去品嚐Illya，在他們相互所求更多的時候輕咬他的下唇，小心翼翼地把俄國人吻到缺氧，讓呻吟聲化在舌尖。如果Illya緩慢卻溫柔親吻的人是他的話，Napoleon就會這麼做。  
  
但他不是，而Gaby親吻Illya的方式一點錯也沒。突然地，某種感覺狂暴地揪住他的胸使他無法呼吸，他迫使自己看向別的方向，腸子被冰冷的理解塞實使他難受。Napoleon默默地清空了自己杯中剩下的酒，假裝自己沒有因此有了反應，祈禱著明天早上醒來時什麼也不會記得。  
  
當他終於有勇氣轉回視線時，Gaby睡著了而Illya的鼻子埋在他後頸。俄國人臉上掛著一個微笑的、幸福的笑容，Napoleon從沒有看過一個人可以如此為愛痴迷。  
  
某些東西在他體內裂開，喧囂著要碎成破片。  
  
第二天早上，昨晚的畫面在Napoleon腦中揮之不去。他 **想要** Illya，他雙眼無神地盯著蒼白的曙光，他想要Illya，他從沒有這麼渴望過擁有一個人。  
  
——  
  
在布宜諾斯艾利斯，Gaby跟Illya終於睡到一塊兒。  
  
  
Napoleon先是注意到Illya有多麼放鬆，平常在任務中，及任務後過後挺直的背脊線條跟緊繃的肌肉都不復存在。當天早上當Napoleon走入房間時發現Illya—上帝保祐—在對著他笑。渴望像列火車正面撞上Napoleon，他震在當下，除了盯著Illya以外什麼都做不到。他們昨晚餐後就分開了，所以Napoleon **不會是** Illya現在散發出這種輕飄飄走在雲端上感覺的原因，俄國人表現的好像這個世界上再也沒有東西能夠傷害到他，這代表——  
  
Gaby，她踩著彈跳的步伐走進房間，無可挑地跟身上的范倫鐵諾相襯，當她視線迎上Illya時，先是遲疑了一下，接著露齒微笑，嘴角勾起Napoleon之前從未看過的魅力。她用同樣愉悅的笑容跟Napoleon打招呼。  
  
不理性的憤怒在他體內迅速升起，Napoleon只有不到一瞬能把它藏在臉後。  
  
Napoleon和Gaby這次扮成一對假夫妻，而不知道是不是錯覺，但看見Gaby環著Napoleon而不是自己的手讓Illya在緊繃邊緣徘徊。但仍舊Napoleon裝做對此毫不知情，他向Gaby伸出一隻手，踏步離開房間，走向任務。  
  
在布宜諾斯艾利斯，伴著在在五臟六腑內焚燒的嫉妒，Napoleon告訴自己他 **才沒有** 陷入戀愛。  
  
  
－－  
  
在雪梨Napoleon從書中抬起頭來，發現Gaby坐在Illya的腿上。他放下小說，用怨念、控訴地眼神從房間另一盯著這畫面瞧，但兩隻愛情鳥什麼也沒注意到。  
  
『等等，這什麼時候開始的？』他大聲困惑地問道，因為它沒辦法再假裝自己什麼也沒看到了。  
  
『很久很久以前，』Illya低聲回應，暗沉的瞳一秒也沒有離開Gaby身上。『學著多注意周遭環境吧，Cowboy。』  
  
Illya口氣中無法忽略的慾望讓Napoleon顫抖，他握著書的手抓得更緊了些。  
  
『認真的？』他換個方式開戰，『我正想試著讀書呢。』  
  
『那就讀書，Napoleon。』Gaby笑著回道，抿了一口手中的威士忌，沒有往Napoleon的方向看向一眼。  
  
沉默在空氣中擴散開，Napoleon沒辦法把眼睛從Illya放在Gaby腰上的手移開，後者正用手指捲著Illya的衣角擺弄。  
  
『你倆知道嗎？我決定放你們自己在這邊。』在一段時間的忍耐後，他開口，流暢地起身把書留在椅子上。直直走過沙發到門口，眼睛直視前方，拒絕注意到Illya臉上微小的、溺愛的笑容，或他看著Gaby時眼中隱藏不住的專注嚮往。  
  
『Gaby，今晚你房間我要了。』Napoleon說，盡可能踩著悠閒的步伐逃離了房間。  
  
他並沒有因為急促撞到門，當Napoleon終於翹開Gaby的房門進去後，Naoleon想他唯一想做的事是把自己從陽台上丟出去。  
  
  
－－  
  
在維羅納Napoleon又再次被踢出他們的共用空間，這次，他在Gaby房間中找到一瓶已經打開的伏特加，然後他犯了個錯，幫自己到了一杯酒。  
  
在另外兩杯下肚後，他審視著房間的唱片收藏，希望讓自己忘卻兩層樓之上的房間到底正在發生什麼事。在略過七個勾不起他興趣的選項後，他發現自己正鈍鈍地瞪著＂今晚誰想要這音樂(che vuole questa musica stasera)＂複印版，Gagliardi透過封面看著他，好似在嘲笑Napoleon現在讓自己陷入了多可悲的處境。  
  
Napoleon把唱片放上轉盤，清空了酒瓶，聽了一整個晚上。然後想著：不，他沒有辦法把自己的處境跟歌詞中失去愛的描述連在一塊兒，Napoleon在弔祭的並非失去，而是從未擁有。但每次當唱片轉完，他仍舊爬起身把轉針放回開頭，因為這喚起Napoleon還未被Illya束縛的時光，他還有辦法全然不受這俄國人影響，能在車內享受著他被追逐最後燃成一團火球的時光。Napoleon希望時光可以倒轉，他一邊想一邊在幫自己到了杯酒，他想再度變回那個不會在乎Illya現在正全裸地跟別人做愛的人。  
  
隔天早上Napoleon在床上醒來，生理上的不舒服上幾乎讓他忘卻他有多破碎。當Npaoleon終於想起來自己為什麼像是被螺絲起子戳的千瘡百孔後，他像個穿山甲把自己捲成一球，專注在腦內抽痛的疼非另一頭，性事過後早晨的餘韻上。  
  
『你對你自己做了什麼？』Gaby嘴巴張得老大，當他們三人在午餐時間上碰頭時問到。  
  
他把羞愧藏在硬擠出來的笑容後。『我也是被允許偶爾找找樂子的，不是嗎？』Napoleon說，接過Gaby遞給他的水。  
  
Illya從棋盤中抬起頭來看他，Napoleon捕捉到從他高領後頭透出的暗痕。他太晚把視線轉開了，Napoleon的內心早就把Illya從頭到腳舔舐過一遍，拼湊著昨晚的各種細節。Illya，在床上因情慾伸展開，雙手探索著肌膚，下巴肌腱在唇下感受的到脈搏鼓動，一路向下到脖子，在那裏留下屬於自己的標記。用吻和觸碰標記這個男人。  
  
『那個女孩，』Illya意有所指地說到『希望她值得你這樣。』  
  
Napoleon大笑出聲。  
  
  
－－  
  
  
在紐約，Illya煩惱透頂，不是因為他身處敵方領土，也不是因為只要他一開口，旁人便會對他的口音皺眉、展現敵意。而是因為Gaby的生日在即，而他不知道該送什麼。  
  
Napoleon一開始取笑他，或他是在笑自己落到這種處境。但接著他定下來幫Illya出主意。  
  
他們在陽台外頭，雙雙靠在欄杆上因為只有一把椅子，而它冷透了。Napolone自他差點在廁所被掐死後就沒有再離Illya這麼近過。Illya的毛衣太薄了，他從這頭就可以感受到俄國人透出的暖和，呼吸道空氣中Illya的氣味，Illya不是很順地移動身子，在兩人間騰出一點空隙這樣他們才不會擠在一塊兒。  
  
  
要是手作品，Napoleon建議。找個獨一無二、只屬於她的。是她能擺動，最好是可以拿在手上把玩的。女孩喜歡精密可支解的東西。  
  
Illya，這個愛情上的大傻包，後來買了一個像是陷阱盒的珠寶盒，裡頭放的是翡翠石耳環。Gaby喜歡，臉上綻出的喜悅讓Illya整個臉都亮起來了，這表情讓Napoleon想要吻他，吻到兩人再也分不清楚彼此是誰為止。  
  
當Illya生日快到的時候，Gaby扭著嘴唇來找Napoleon求救。Napoleon只瞧了一眼，便帶她去往東三個街區的軍用品店，那兒陳置的碳灰手製帽絕對是Illya愛戴的款式。  
  
當Gaby送出她的禮物時，Illya表現地像隻錯愕的小狗，Napoleon覺得自己一輩子也不會對看著Illya的表情感到厭倦。兇惡、忠誠和徘徊在他臉上不去的恐懼跟困惑，這些細微使嚴肅的俄國特務特出。在這些時刻，Illya就像個年輕人，脆弱、被愛情掘在手心，卻又堅忍不搖。  
  
這些感情都不屬於Napoleon，倒是Napoleon很擅長將不是他的東西偷到手。  
  
Illya的笑容靦腆讓Napoleon從裡暖到外，因體內湧出香檳泡泡般的感覺頭暈目眩。這是他將永存下來好好回味，獨自欣賞的畫面。  
  
Gaby當Illya將她擁入懷的時候帶著興奮看著Napoleon，男人在女孩額前留下一吻，Napoleon露齒，眨眨眼回應給她。  
  
他自己的禮物－一對裡頭藏了追蹤器的鋼製袖扣－當然沒收到同等好的回應，但Illya溫暖地凝視著他，叫他＂Napoleon＂，這就夠了。  
  
  
－－  
  
『你不再跟以前一樣常帶女人回房了。』某一晚在慕尼黑，Illya這麼評論道。  
  
『我可不知道你有在記數。』Napoleon說道，這對話完全是意料之內。  
  
『你願意告訴我出了什麼事嗎？Cowboy。』  
  
Illya口氣中誠摯的擔切壤Napoleon內心捲成一團，他好奇Illya是否有注意到那些瘀青，或他受不了內心苦痛時在手上劃開的紅痕。Napoleon想他是不是對自己太粗魯了。如果說繼續帶人上床可以讓Illya不再為他煩心的話，他不介意這麼做。  
  
『當然。』  
  
對什麼都沒有的人來說，對於幸福的廉價形象就足夠令人上癮了。Napoleon得出的結論是慢性自殺、一個他能在酒吧裡找到最高、最壯的男人，在飯店房間或私人俱樂部裏頭，讓自己狠狠被往死裡操。  
  
這有效，至少有效了一段時間。讓他刺骨的疼稍稍淡了一些，事後他覺得自己很骯髒，但沒有什麼是在浴室中漫長地洗刷自己後去不掉的。  
  
再換到新的城市後，Napoleon要自己控制住他變態的性癖，轉而找回女人。  
  
Illya再也沒有提起這件事。  
  
－－  
  
接著Gaby跟Illya被派出了雙人任務，被一人留下的Napoleon不知道要幹嘛，酒精一點幫助也沒，和其他人做愛的想法讓他作嘔。他很焦慮、煩躁，對周遭的人豎起尖刺。直到Waverly給出堅定的威嚇－－有必要的話我會把你禁足的，Mr.Solo。－－讓他打消了跳上飛機與夥伴會合的想法。這不對，Napoleon想，他們是一個團隊，要三人在一起才有辦法發揮最佳效率。  
  
比起追著Illya到世界的另一頭，Napoleon提筆開始亂編了四頁他早已快沒印象的事故報告，整個腦袋被假設性的想法塞滿，因為任務總是會出錯兒他需要在那邊陪著自己的夥伴們。他很擔心，又為自己的擔切生氣。因為Wabverly是對的，Illya和Gaby都足夠好，而Napoleon只是需要對他們多點信心。  
  
Waverly有多正確在Illya跟Gaby歸隊時被證實了。一周後，他們毫毛未傷地回來，Illya容光煥發，Napoleon則意識到他們倆完成了比預定計畫更多的任務內容。Gaby為再次見到他露出笑容，急切地想要告訴他托斯卡納(義大利城市)的一切，還有花朵與海洋、陽光與他們在佛羅倫斯品嘗的義大利麵有多可口。  
  
Napoleon帶著笑聽取一切，他的擔憂在Gaby的字句間成了現實。  
  
他倆沒有他也過得很好。  
  
－－  
  
事情在香港走了下坡。  
  
Napoleon被綁在椅子上，跟被注射進身體的藥物產生的副作用搏鬥。Gaby被綁在他後頭，臉上滿是瘀青和血跡，顯然他們的審問者不會因為性別不同就對她太輕鬆。Napoleon緊繃，雙眼無神，皮膚下好像有成千上萬的螞蟻在竄動。  
  
他們將死在這，留下Illya孤單一人。他們不能留下Illya一個人。  
  
Napoleon仍默默想著當Illya帶著憤怒到達，毀滅房間的光景，俄國人會破壞所有檔在他路上的障礙。有槍聲，接著是東西沉重地落在地上的聲音。Illya走過Napoleon身側，走向救出Gaby的道路。  
  
那些螞蟻們將會把Napoleon由裏向外吃淨，或也許那是蜜蜂？耳鳴揮之不去。  
  
Illya解開了Gaby的束縛，小心地把女孩兒顫抖的身體抱進懷中，在她耳邊細語給出保證。有些聲音傳過黑暗的迷霧，好像疼痛也更能使人能接受了些。  
  
『沒問題的，你沒問題的。我在這裡，哪裡都不會去。』  
  
Napoleon的意識正在散去，是嗎？一會兒後這些字句像是壞掉的唱針，他覺得自己虛軟地落入一雙強壯的，充滿安全感的手中。  
  
－－  
  
爭論發生在斯哥德爾摩，不是日常小拌嘴等級的爭吵，是那種一但開始有不合便會拉出一連串以前待解決事件、大聲到鄰居都探出頭來看發生什麼事，引起街上人注意的爭吵。在結尾兩方都只能燜燜地拒絕與另一方交談，撫慰自己的心並說服自己才是正確的那一方。  
  
Napoleon目睹了整個經過，從一開始、三人從劫難中重逢後，氣氛就不太對勁。顯然他在爆炸前的安撫一點用也沒。Gaby字字尖銳，Illya也毫不遜色，在Napoleon反應過來前兩人便開始對彼此叫囂。縱使清楚Illya的情緒控制障礙，Gaby仍舊毫不保留地放炮，幾乎在逼男人做出一些會使他後悔的事來。  
  
起頭是任務中的一個小不幸衍發的一連串大災難，這件事上沒有絕對的錯誤方，但Gaby指控Illya對他的過份保護，不滿於他不尊重兩人間的平等性和他每次都衝第一的行為。而Illya，作為反擊，對Gaby不遵守任務計畫，讓自己深陷不必要的險境感到不滿，還有她沒有理由地向團隊隱瞞信息。Napoleon，卡在中間的可憐蟲，慢慢淡入背景之中。  
  
第二天的氣氛是場悲劇，任務是唯一把三人再度聚在同一個房間的理由，而Napoleon一手包辦了填滿空氣中寂靜的活，他先是約了Gaby在對街的咖啡廳，接著把Illya堵在飯店的電梯間，迫使兩個笨蛋看清楚局面。  
  
『他尊重你。』他這麼跟Gaby說，從桌子另一頭看著女孩。『他只是害怕失去你。』  
  
『你不知道她有多大能耐，』他開導Illya，後者正因為Napoleon停下電梯電源怒瞪他。『對她多點信心，她知道自己在做什麼。』  
  
Napoleon跟他解釋說這場任務途中的爭吵只會讓他們被捲入更多危險中，Illya緊繃的姿勢才緩和下來。因為如果他們不專注在任務上，代表的就是他們行事效率將不及以往。他知道Gaby比厲害還行，唯一能減少Gaby受傷機會的是Illya也做好屬於他的那一部份，然後相信整個小隊會把任務完成。  
  
同樣地，在談話結束後，Gaby的怒氣漸漸散去。Napoleon發誓Illya會讓他做危險的部分不是因為俄羅斯人不尊重女孩，而是因為Napoleon不是Illya的愛人。而在Illya腦中，拼湊著Napoleon受傷遠不及Gaby被抓去，受傷的畫面。  
  
『可他也關心你。』Gaby的語氣帶有一點防禦跟一點心碎。  
  
『我知道。』Napleon說。『 **但是他愛你。** 』


	3. Chapter 3

Napoleon不確定自己為什麼會再度醒來，不過當他張開眼的時候，Gaby在哪兒，眼睛腫脹。

他第二次醒來的時候，Illya也在哪兒，他倆看起來同等糟糕，臉上掛著黑眼圈，頭髮揪成一團。Napoleon看到Illya磨蹭Gaby的手臂，試圖讓女孩暖和起來，沒有人注意到Napoleon。

每一次他維持清醒的時間都不長，每一次他都努力清醒的久一點。當他終於回復足夠的元氣好問問題時，他的夥伴據實以告。

救護車—奇蹟地—趕得及在他回天乏術之前到達。Waverly的人馬則比敵人先一步趕到醫院。Illya前去救Gaby的時候剛好跟女孩兒會合，抓到她的人顯然不擅長應付簡易爆炸裝置。他們回到公寓卻發現Napoleon不見了，Illya在Gaby終於讓他冷靜下來前差點毀了整個房間，Gaby提醒他有可能是救護車接走了Napoleon。

Napoleon 安靜地聽著這一切，確保自己正確地應對每一個對話環節。他拿自己奇蹟般地生還開玩笑，享受看著Gaby眼中的焦慮慢慢淡去。

Illya像是自己最喜歡的玩具壞了的樣子，他在Gaby的額前印下一吻，好像這是他唯一能在索取安慰動作。Napoleon麻木地看著。

晚些時候他可能會講此怪於失血過多，或是打進他血管的藥物，總之，那些字句溜出他嘴間。

『等等，我沒有吻嗎？』

Illya對他皺起眉頭，Napoleon難過地掘起嘴來，用他最最最可憐的狗狗眼盯著他，希望能得到一絲來自Illya的憐憫。Napoleon想要，他想要Illya的吻到幾乎無法憶起不渴望Illya的那個Napoleon Solo。他盡可能的索求，但Napoleon清楚這話出嘴沒可能聽起來不像是個調侃。

但Illya傾身向前，修長的手指劃過Napoleon的頭髮，眼睛充滿柔情，而Napoleon就愣在哪兒，眼睛大的像隻嚇壞了的貓。

Gaby的咯咯笑聲打破一瞬的寧靜，Illya收回他的手，Napoleon眨眨眼睛找回自我，嘴巴乾的要死。

『那不算一個吻。』Napoleon在回神後開口。

Illya抬起眼睛，臉上寫著”別挑戰你的運氣，Cowboy”，Gaby笑了。

『我寧可去親一隻馬。』Illya面無表情的說，碰上Gaby的手抓在掌間。

Illya的反諷也沒有比以往更為尖銳，所以Napoleon也不應該感到沮喪，但Illya的話如尖刀刺進他心臟。Napoleon眨眨眼，只盯著牆壁看，提不起勇氣看向Illya。Illya跟Gaby同時注意到了他的不對勁。

Napoleon暗中咒罵自己鬆掉偽裝的面具，現在可好，他最好的兩個朋友看出問題來了，Napoleon在也無法繼續假裝下去。

『這樣講很傷人，Peril。』Napoleon眼中只有溫和，他勾起個笑，承認道。

愧疚攀上Illya的臉，Napoleon的心又為此再揪了一次，意識到自己造成了這一切。一定都是因為他太累了，Napoleon想，在他體內的混合藥物害的，在幾周後他就會好起來，重新架起那面表象。Illya不該是感到愧疚的那一個，這種事情不會再發生了。

Gaby皺眉，發出了一聲微弱的嘆息，然後傾向前，在他臉頰上留下一吻。Napoleon感到溫暖，畏向女孩好挽救局面。他再看向Illya視線的時候眼光閃爍，惡作劇的笑掛在嘴角。他是個雅賊，Napoleon再得一分。

他們眼神交會，熟悉的慾望又回來了，叫囂著要Illya永遠也不要把目光移開，讓他牽著自己的手像是牽Gaby的那樣，坐近一點。Napoleon忽略這些渴求，Illya看到Napoleon的反應，接著放鬆下來，就像Napoleon所計畫好的那樣。

 

Napoleon的換上一個真誠的笑容。

他希望能再盯著Illya更久一些，但Gaby在那兒，所以Napoleon看著女孩，看到她眼泛紅的眼眶跟蒼白的雙頰。Gaby是他的朋友，她堅強，美麗，行事狡猾卻有一顆真誠關注人的心。

Illya做了好選擇，Napoleon任何時候都願意為了他的朋友們死去。

Napoleon是個賊，但他同時也是一個精熟於偽裝的好演員。他有辦法說服上流社會分子，讓寡婦相信她說愛出口的真誠，在說謊時臉上掛的面具有辦法說服任何人。

 

智慧告訴他：整個世界其實是由不同的舞台組成，Napoleon奉此為圭臬，並身體力行。從打扮到儀態，Napoleno可以完美地演繹任何他想要成為的人。

他善於此，把刀痕留在體內，不讓表面露出一絲傷口，破壞他無暇的表象。那些不能被說出口的話語被他刻在骨頭上，每天早上Napoleon將小心地愛情如同領帶繫上脖頸，以免它在傍晚時變成絞繩把他勒死。Napoelon習慣了愛情的沉，這只是另一部份待忘卻的事物，有點像卡在喉頭的毒，不管你需不需要，它都在那兒。

『休息一下吧，』Gaby跟Illya說。『明天我們會再來看你的。』

Napoleon再次被孤單地留下，獨自一人讓他小小地、暫時地感到安慰。他閉上眼睛，祈禱一夜無夢。

明天，日子照過，戲照演。

END


End file.
